


Dragon Tales - The Intruder

by EsriteIatha



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Monster of the Week, Papa!Borch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsriteIatha/pseuds/EsriteIatha
Summary: The terrifying visitor disturbs the everyday life of the Golden Dragons.This story was inspired by the lovey Nemainofthewater's amazing The Shining Universe. It's a must-read story for every Geraskier and dragon fan! (Read it before this one!)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 640





	Dragon Tales - The Intruder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemainofthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562836) by [Nemainofthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater). 



**Dragon tales - The Intruder**

**_The Shining Universe_ **

For Nemainofthewater

By Esrite Iatha

For the Mountain to exist like it has done it for so many years, it needed balance. All those rare creatures needed a set of rules to follow. These are not hard rules, they don’t even need to be sentient to follow them. It has been deeply etched into their DNA, it’s the base of their instincts. One of these rules is avoiding the territory of the bigger predator. You can’t find a bigger predator than a fully grown male dragon. 

This thing missed that memo, Jaskier thinks desperately as he pushes Saskia deeper into the crack in the wall of their cave. 

The thing is huge, even more so compared to Jaskier’s current size. It looks like a cross bread between a bear and an elk. It smells like death and blood. That foul scent has been their only warning when the thing approached the cave’s entrance. That and the soft vibrations of its heavy footfalls. 

Jaskier and Saskia played hide and seek and chase, while they waited for Borch’s return with their dinner. Then Jaskier noticed the vibrations and the smell that got stronger and stronger. His eyes almost fell out of their sockets, when he saw the huge antlers in the twilight’s light. Saskia’s trembling body pushed against his and he sprung into action. 

Their hide and seek just got a bit more dangerous. 

They didn’t have time to run across the cave into the other part of their home where they could have hidden better, so, he did the next best thing. He found a hole in the cave wall a month ago and it has become his favorite hiding place when he plays with Saskia. Revealing it was a small price to pay and he herded his little sister into safety. The hole isn’t big, the two of them barely fit in there, despite their small size. 

He feels Saskia’s trembling behind him and he sends forced calmness and reassurance through their mental bond. He has to fight down his own whimper as the creature enters the cave slowly. It takes up almost the whole space. It moves carefully, almost hesitantly. It probably can smell Borch’s scent still lingering there. It sniffs the air, then the ground, then there is a new glint to its eyes. It’s movements become surer. 

Jaskier swallows down a lump that formed in his throat. 

The thing is searching. He has seen this intent on Geralt’s face before. Hunting behavior. 

When will Borch be back? 

_ Julek!  _

_ I’m here! It’s okay!  _ He reassures her, despite fearing the total opposite.

The thing moves its head from side to side sniffing constantly. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Jaskier realizes that it’s getting closer to their hiding place. If it notices them, then by the look of its clawed limbs, it would be able to pry them out of the hole. 

He can’t let that happen. 

It’s getting closer. He is running out of time. 

_ Stay! _ He ordered Saskia and dashes out of the hole before he can change his mind. The thing roars with delight and the huge jaws snap towards him. His plan is simple. Stick to the wall, dash out of the cave, lead the thing away from Saskia. After that… He will cross that bridge… if he lives long enough. 

A huge, clawed leg comes down in front of him and cuts off his route. He allows a whimper to escape, then he spins towards the attacker. The head of the creature sinks towards him, foul scent escaping the bared teeth. 

_ Borch!  _ He pleads, but no answer comes. 

The creature pulls its head back, ready to bite, but he has one more idea. He spits fire towards the open mouth. The shriek of the creature is satisfying, but his victory is shortlived. Before he can move away, the clawed hand comes down on him and pins him to the ground. He tries to spit another fireball, but he doesn’t succeed. The head is close again and he notices something. The creature has a third eye. He stares into it and it looks back. He can’t look away. He thinks he hears Saskia’s scream in his head, but he is unable to react. The eye is the only thing he can see. 

Then there is a roar, deafening, enraged. The head of the creature jerks back and the third eye’s hold disappears over him. He watches from the ground in a dazed stupor as Borch’s teeth sink into the creature. The golden dragon is beyond furious, Jaskier can sense it. He tears into the creature again and again. He pulls it out of the cave. Jaskier stares at the growing puddle of blood on the ground. Well, it’s a lot! 

The monster turns on the dragon and they roar at each other. Jaskier whimpers in protest against the volume. The creature tries to push Borch away with its antlers, but the dragon is more agile and his sharp teeth sink into its skin. Then the dragon kicks himself off the ground and pulls the monster with it. They rise higher and higher. Borch takes the struggling creature above the chasm… then let’s go. The scream of the creature is haunting, the loud thud that follows even more so. Then Borch disappears too and a few seconds later the night sky is illuminated by dragon fire. 

Jaskier stays on the ground and stares at the cave’s opening in a daze. Then he feels a tiny, trembling body press against him. He moves his own wing and pulls Saskia even closer to himself. They are huddled together like that when Borch returns. Their guardian presses his nose against each of them, worry rolling through their bond in waves. 

“Are you hurt, little ones?” he asks. 

Saskia whimpers her answer full of fear. 

_ We need a door! _ Jaskier replies. Borch stares at him for a moment or maybe two, then bursts out laughing.

_ I’m serious, you know! _

The attack on the cave has a serious effect on Borch. He sticks even closer to the little ones for the next few weeks. He keeps Saskia and Jaskier under his wings when he can. They allow him to almost smother them with his mother-henning because Saskia has nightmares every time she closes her eyes and Jaskier… well, he secretly needs the close contact too. Sometimes he can’t shake that cursed third eye’s chilling gaze but being so close to his family makes it more bearable. 

The End 


End file.
